


Sex on the ceiling

by Gardenia_1225



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_1225/pseuds/Gardenia_1225
Summary: *练习室做坏事Take him higher.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 16





	Sex on the ceiling

说句实话，金建学让吕焕雄跳一遍sex on the ceiling给他看的时候，一开始确实是在开玩笑的。

那算是金建学没有参与过的吕焕雄的人生。在学校的练习室里，黑白色的滤镜，很有技术含量也很撩人的舞蹈，金建学没有亲眼见过。

“所以我还没看过呢？”编舞的间隙他们二人坐在练习室的角落，吕焕雄的气还没喘匀，就听见金建学这不算过分的要求。

彼时已经是夜里十一点，公司的其他地方已经陷入昏暗，只有这间练习室还亮着灯，编舞只剩下一点。吕焕雄喘着气，听金建学说想看sex on the ceiling，毫不犹豫就从地板上爬起来。

“诶？我开玩笑的，你真的要跳啊？”明明心里在想些不好的东西的恋人看他站起来，话里有些慌张，吕焕雄笑着说：“你说要看，我还能不从吗？”

你不答应我的事也不少了。金建学想起昨晚拒绝做爱请求的吕焕雄，不禁腹诽。

音乐从音响里流出，对金建学而言是熟悉的旋律：他已经看过那个视频很多次了。而曾经视频里那个青涩的男孩，已经长成了22岁的大人，像是从视频里跳出来似的站在他面前。

脚尖踮起又放下，吕焕雄俯下身去，知道宽松的运动裤没办法勾勒出腰臀间的曲线，所以甚至在俯身摸腿下去又起身的地方用了些力气，果然在镜子里看见金建学不安地挪动了一下身子。

吕焕雄最爱做的一件事情，就是挑战金建学的底线，就像今天跳这样一支带着性暗示意味的舞，吕焕雄就是要跳到极致，想知道金建学能忍到什么时候。

要说胸腹力量的调用，吕焕雄或许不如金建学。但是要论胯的话，金建学是比不过吕焕雄的。同为舞担的两个人虽然是恋人，但是在舞蹈上是会暗暗较劲的程度。

可是看着吕焕雄跳这支舞的金建学，完全想不到这些。

22岁的吕焕雄和十几岁时完全不一样。做了爱豆之后更加精进的表情管理和身体控制，含着水光的双眼，更加柔软的腰肢，好像没有哪一处不在诱惑着金建学。

出乎吕焕雄意料，金建学居然忍到了一支舞结束。等到吕焕雄因为认真跳完，额头微微沁出汗来，一边用手把头发撩到后面去一边重新坐下的时候，金建学才贴过来亲吻他。

歌曲设置了单曲循环。那个熟悉的前奏再次响起的时候，吕焕雄不再是准备好用舞蹈演绎的舞者，而是被恋人真实地压在地板上亲吻。

吕焕雄感觉到腰间有什么东西硬硬地抵住，就知道自己的小伎俩成功了，但是他没想到的是，下一秒金建学的手就顺着他T恤的下摆摸了进来。

还不等吕焕雄推开，金建学的手指就开始若有若无地抚摸他的乳尖，吕焕雄被仿佛悬在空中无法降落的快感刺激得一下子咬住嘴唇，整个人泄了力气，原本因为跳舞才有的喘息的频率逐渐加快，开始带上一点点呻吟的腔调。

“金建学……你别……你确定所有摄像头都关上的吗……”第一次在练习室里和金建学做这种暧昧事情的吕焕雄突然想起来架在不同角度以做拍摄用途的摄像头。金建学听了这话，停下了动作，站起身来去一一确认，等到他回来的时候，顺手关掉了吕焕雄头顶控制主光源的开关，只剩下昏暗的侧灯。

气氛一下子变得暧昧起来，吕焕雄再次天旋地转地被金建学压在身下，昏暗的灯光下金建学的眼睛被刘海遮住，有些看不清表情，吕焕雄忍不住抬起头凑上去吻他，舌尖交缠，吕焕雄方才感受到金建学爱意汹涌。

“焕雄刚刚是不是在故意诱惑我？有点不乖。”金建学一边用手指沿着运动裤的边缘在吕焕雄的腰间滑动，引得吕焕雄不自觉抬起胯来，一边在他耳边说。

“所以……现在是要体验真正的……sex on the ceiling了吗？”吕焕雄因为喘息说话断断续续，英语陌生的吐字方式接上句尾上挑的音调，让金建学再也忍受不了，脱下了吕焕雄的裤子，吕焕雄也不禁抬起胯来顺应他的动作，顺便用空着的手也脱下了金建学的上衣。

木地板很快被两个人的体温捂得有些温热，金建学把吕焕雄抱到腿上，手握住那人已经开始发烫的柱身上下动作，吕焕雄的呻吟被音乐声盖住，模模糊糊的，只有近在咫尺的金建学听得真切。射出来的时候，黏腻的白色液体一部分落在金建学手上，一部分留在金建学精壮的腹部，吕焕雄只顾着把头靠在金建学肩膀喘息，却没注意到那人的手指带着自己的精液已经摸到了后穴。

金建学的手指挤进来的时候，吕焕雄一时措手不及，被刺激得整个人一软，头从金建学的肩头刺激得抬起来，脖颈和下颌线形成一道美好的曲线。金建学原本就在仔细端详他的表情，看着吕焕雄仰头，忍不住去亲吻他的侧颈。金建学的手指从一根加到两根，吕焕雄的声音也带上了哭腔，身体一边想抗拒异物的入侵，一边又因为情欲渴求更多东西的进入。

在这样的矛盾之中，吕焕雄感觉到金建学在看他，想把头埋在他肩膀不让他看自己被情欲点染的脸，但被金建学的另一只手推开了。

金建学把性器挤进吕焕雄的后穴的时候，他们又回到了躺在地板上的姿势，吕焕雄知道，这下金建学的目光，他怎么样也逃不掉了。

虽然做爱已经有很多次，但是在练习室却是第一次。旁边就是巨大的落地镜，吕焕雄甚至能在角度刚好的时候看到金建学进出自己身体的样子。

太糟糕了。吕焕雄看着这一幕只觉得金建学撞进来的每一下都让自己全身发麻，就在呼吸越来越急促、快要到达高潮的时候，金建学突然抽了出来。

吕焕雄因为音乐放大胆的呻吟突然像没了着落，累积的快感从快接近顶峰的地方下落，吕焕雄只觉得难受，想把金建学拉回来的时候，一下子被金建学抱了起来。

还不等他反应过来，整个人就被金建学抵在了镜子上。吕焕雄还穿着T恤，隔着T恤仍旧能感受到镜子的凉意，思维混沌的他一时之间没有意识到自己的处境，因着背后的凉意一心想往金建学怀里缩。

等到金建学再次进到后穴里奋力抽插的时候，吕焕雄像是才反应过来一样，话被金建学顶得破碎开来：“金建学你……啊为什么……要在镜子上……”

背后是冰凉的镜子，身下是不断带给他快感的火热，吕焕雄彻底失去了思考的能力，看着金建学的眼神也被情欲充满，精神都要涣散开的时候，金建学突然速度放慢，开口了：

“吕焕雄啊，叫一次哥来听听。”

吕焕雄勉强收拾神志，知道假如不叫，这摇摇欲坠的高潮就到达不了。

他咬了下嘴唇，知道自己诱惑的神情被金建学一一收入眼中，凑到他耳边，用气声说着：

“建学哥……求你……”

金建学恶狠狠地骂了一句，加快了速度撞击，练习室回荡着撞击时令人脸红心跳的声音，歌曲不知道循环到第几遍，女声不会疲倦地唱着“Take me higher”，吕焕雄大脑一片空白，感觉到金建学在他体内射了出来。

不知道过了多久，金建学终于关掉了音乐，突然安静的练习室里，只剩下两个人似有若无的喘息，吕焕雄只能感觉到，自己被金建学紧紧抱在怀里。

突然，面对着门的吕焕雄，从门的透明部分看到一道手电筒的光晃来晃去，顿时紧张地整个人僵硬起来。

“谁？还在练习室里吗？”门外传来公司保安的声音，听着脚步声越来越近，两个人赶紧捡起地上的衣服开始穿起来，吕焕雄还不忘答了一句：“我们是ONEUS的焕雄和LEEDO，刚刚在编舞来着，马上就走啦。”

“好的，门关好哦。”保安大叔听到熟悉的吕焕雄的声音，晃了晃手电，也就走开了。

刚刚经历高潮和紧张情绪的身体支撑不住吕焕雄的重量，靠在墙上喘气的时候这才感觉到金建学刚刚射进去的东西从后穴流出来，带着让人羞耻的触感，此时金建学靠了过来，吕焕雄毫不犹豫地吻了上去。


End file.
